Emotion Boom
by Ruines
Summary: [YAOI][FWxGW] « Tu veux que je te dise George ? » Commença t il en expirant une fine volute de fumée « A force de regarder Fred comme tu le fait, tu vas finir par lui faire des trous » Il se tourna doucement vers le jumeau Weasley et le fixa [...]
1. première partie

**Titre** : Emotion boom

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : M (-**MATURE**- pas pour rien)

**Genre** : OS (oui enfin c'est un OS de trente pages, alors il va avoir le bonheur d'être coupé en deux), Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), Romance

**Pairing** : FWxGW (**FREDXGEORGE** soyons clair, le « GW » ne désigne pas Ginny !)

**Source** : Harry Potter – sans allusion précise aux six premiers volumes, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling.

**Notes** : Je me permets de mettre un petit mot ici pour rassurer les lecteurs de **_Ephémère_**. La fic n'est ni finie, ni en pause, ni abandonnée. Je vous assure que je ne _peux pas_ écrire cette fic en ce moment, mais ça va revenir, en tout cas, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour l'attente.

Plein de poutous d'amour à mon **ziguiguie**, parce qu'il t'aura fallut du courage (et de la patience) pour la lire (et la corriger) deux fois !lol

_Soyons clair, cette fic n'est pas là pour créer un débat, ni une crise, alors s'il vous plait, pas d'attaque. C'est un plaisir que je me suis fais et que j'espère pouvoir offrir à toute personne à qui elle plaira, ni plus, ni moins. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Samedi 28 juillet, au matin.**

Alangui dans un gigantesque baldaquin aux dais sculptés de bois de merisier, un jeune dormait paisiblement.

Sous son drap de coton ocre, n'était visible qu'une masse informe de cheveux roux, parsemée de mèches blondes et rougeâtres, ainsi qu'une paire d'épaules dénudées, à la peau étrangement blafarde sur lesquelles apparaissait de petites taches brunes.

« George ! » Hurla une voix masculine venant de la pièce voisine « Lève toi gros fainéant »

Le corps sous le drap remua lentement, écartant les bras, prenant encore plus de place dans le lit et se recala en grognant contre les oreillers pour se rendormir.

Quinze minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence tout relatif, puis des pas rapides se firent entendre, le son se répercutant dans les murs, augmentant encore alors qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune homme roux, lui aussi méché de blond et de rouge, aux boucles mi-longues frôlant délicatement ses clavicules et ses épaules alors que sa frange recouvrait partiellement ses profonds yeux pâles à la teinte céruléenne. Ceux-ci brillaient d'une lueur de malice alors qu'il avisait le corps étendu de son frère.

S'approchant à pas de loup, il contemplât discrètement les traits détendus de son jumeau, étrangement semblable aux siens, d'une œillade fascinée. Couché sur le ventre, la tête de coté profondément enfouie dans le polochon -comme on embrasserait avec véhémence le sein d'une maîtresse, son profil était d'une beauté tout enfantine, alors qu'ils venaient de fêter leur vingt quatrième années.

Redressant quelque peu la tête, les yeux de nouveau étincelants, un sourire plein de dents aux lèvres, Fred Weasley sauta sauvagement sur sa mie, le chevauchant de toute sa hauteur en hurlant à tue-tête :

« Madeleine la sorcière, qui était partie en guerre, vit la colline et la descendit, franchissant les lignes ennemies » Entama t-il alors que George venait de sursauter, laissant échapper un son inarticulé « Sa baguette sous la bras, un barbare elle massacra » Continua t-il en riant à moitié alors que George venait de les retourner, maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et le priait de se taire « Un petit Doloris pour qu'ils frémissent » Enchaîna t-il « Un Avada Kedavra pour- »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase puisque George venait de lui enfoncer deux doigts dans la bouche, le faisant ainsi taire, un sourire dégoûté aux lèvres alors que Fred entreprenait de les lécher pour qu'il les retire.

« Je t'ai dis de te taire » Gronda George en retirant ses doigts et les essuyant sur la chemise de lin de son frère.

« Et moi je t'avais dis de te lever »

« Hurlé, serait plus exact »

« Tu m'avais entendu salop ! »

« Ouais, mais j'adore quand tu me saute dessus alors que je suis à demi nu » Lâcha t-il en jetant un regard à son caleçon de satin noir sur lequel se baladait en lettre d'or : « Fuck me I'm famous »

George laissa échappa un rire cristallin, entraînant son frère dans son fou rire, alors qu'il s'effondrait tout contre lui, son oreille au niveau de son cœur, écoutant avec étonnement ses pulsations cardiaques qui allait en rythme parfait avec les siennes.

« Je crois que je t'aime Fred » Laissa t-il échapper.

Fred gloussa bêtement en repoussant son frère et se leva du lit :

« Tu 'crois' ? J'espère bien que tu m'aimes, après vingt-quatre ans de vie commune. Maintenant lève toi marmotte, il est déjà 8h45, tu as dix minutes pour te préparer, sinon je pars sans toi »

« 8h45 ? Merde ! » Hurla t-il en se relevant à son tour « Pourquoi t'es pas venu me réveiller plus tôt ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant entendre par la fine porte de bois le son agréable des gouttelettes d'eau s'écoulant avec furie.

OOOOOOO

**Samedi 28 juillet, après midi.**

_« Alors c'est très simple d'utilisation, il suffit d'en enduire la baquette de la personne que tu veux- »_

« Elle est vraiment douée, tu ne trouve pas ? » Demanda Fred en s'adressant à son frère qui faisait un rapide inventaire de leur stock « George ? George tu m'écoutes oui ? »

« Ouais, je t'écoute. C'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autrement non plus, tu me bassine depuis quinze minutes » Lui répondit une masse de cheveux auburn qu'il voyait dépasser d'une pile branlante de carton à sa gauche « Tu parles de qui au fait ? »

« Mais de Félice voyons ! » S'exclama son jumeau comme si c'était une évidence en lui jetant un sachet de poudre à rêve en pleine tête.

« Hey ! On ne joue pas avec la marchandise. Et qu'est ce que tu lui trouves de particulier franchement ? » Demanda George en sortant de son recoin, allant rejoindre son frère qui observait, par le rideau de velours de l'arrière boutique, leur toute nouvelle employée, Félice.

La jeune femme, de près de vingt trois ans était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « une belle plante ». Montée sur près d'un mètre quatre-vingts, elle avait un corps aux hanches étroites mais aux formes généreuses et une courte chevelure brune d'où s'échappait quelques mèches hirsutes malgré ses nombreux soins. De grands yeux noirs cerclés de fins cils bruns, un court nez à la pointe recourbée, de fines lèvres pâles et la courbegénéreuse de ses joues lui donnaient un air de poupée russe auquel on ne pouvait que difficilement résister.

Objectivement, George devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment mignonne, mais de là à s'extasier sur sa trop grande beauté comme le faisait son frère, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves. Elle est presque aussi grande que toi, sa poitrine est trop petite, sa voix est mièvre et elle sourit comme un niaise » Commenta t-il sincèrement.

Fred le regarda d'un air outré et le frappa de son poing à l'épaule en s'écriant avec colère :

« T'es vraiment un connard ! Elle est très belle et elle fait un travail fabuleux. En plus, toi tu peux parler, avec toutes ses putes avec qui tu passe tes nuits » Cracha t-il avec hargne.

« Et bien invite là à dîner ta princesse charmante, vilain crapaud » Proposa George en s'éloignant, blessé malgré lui par les paroles de son frère.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune relation sérieuse, mais aller jusqu'à dire qu'il accueillait dans ses draps des putes, il ne fallait pas pousser. Et puis bon, tout le monde n'était pas comme son frère, petit puceau attendant l'âme sœur, non, lui, il avait une libido et celle-ci se manifestait en conséquence.

Alors qu'il allait remettre en vitrine des « sachets surprises », son regard s'attarda sur le corps de son frère, trépignant, alors qu'il s'adressait à Félice d'un air idiot, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. C'est fou comme il perdait contenance face à une personne pour qui il éprouvait de tendres penchants. George tira la langue en grimaçant de dégoût alors qu'il se détournait de ce corps tellement semblable au sien qui venait de lui faire face, un fier sourire au lèvre.

Il venait de l'inviter à dîner…

OOOOOOO

**Samedi 28 juillet, le soir.**

« George ! GEORGE ! Mais bordel de Dieu qu'est ce que tu fous dans cette salle de bain ? Magne-toi, je suis pas encore près » Hurlait Fred en tambourinant sur la fine porte de bois le séparant de son frère « Arrête de te pouponner, c'est moi le dragueur ce s- » Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase, par la brusque ouverture de la porte.

Dans le chambranle se tenait George, un peignoir de coton de couleur noir ouvert sur tout le devant de son corps nu et encore humide de sa douche. Ses cheveux, alourdis par l'eau, retombaient en mèche éparse sur ses yeux clairs, entravant se vue. C'est d'une voix colérique qu'il s'exclama, faisant fi de sa nudité :

« Tu fais chier Fred, tu _me_ fais chier! J'ai quand même le droit de prendre ma douche. J'suis encore chez moi aux dernières nouvelles. C'est quand même pas ma faute si t'est pas près alors que ta pimbêche arrive dans quinze minutes »

Fred légèrement surprit et gêné de voir son jumeau dans cette tenue, ferma brièvement les yeux alors que ses joues se coloraient rapidement d'une ravissante teinte carmine.

« Par tous les saints George, ferme ton peignoir » Le supplia Fred en lui passant devant pour atteindre l'armoire dans laquelle se trouvait son parfum.

« Oh je t'en prie Fred, ne viens pas jouer les prudes avec moi. Dois-je te rappeler que nos corps son semblable dans les grandes lignes ? » Demanda George en lui prenant des mains le flacon pour lui en mettre de très légères touches dans le cou, derrière les oreilles et aux creux tendres du poignet.

Fred lui jeta un regard interrogatif alors qu'il voyait son jumeau étaler de deux doigts l'eau parfumée dans son cou, puis se penchait légèrement vers lui pour le respirer :

« Tu as toujours tendance à en mettre trop et si tu ne veux pas faire fuir ta proie avant qu'elle n'ait mis un pied dans l'appart, je pense que tu en as suffisamment ainsi » S'expliqua t-il en lui rendant la bouteille et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se changer « D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de troquer cette horreur que tu porte pour ta chemise noire à rayures »

Fred jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue et dut admettre que son vieux tee-shirt proclamant : « je suis le roi du monde » n'était pas du meilleur effet. Car même s'il avait l'intention de paraître _décontracté_ face à Félice, ainsi il semblait surtout _négligé_.

Il courut dans leur chambre commune -ils partageaient encore le même lit- et émit un sifflement sonore.

George, au centre de la pièce, était vêtu d'un élégant pantalon de toile blanche, à la coupe guindée, se portant de façon assez ample hormis au niveau des fesses qu'il moulait comme une seconde peau et des cuisses bandantes merveilleusement mise en valeur. Pour tout haut, il ne portait qu'un fin débardeur noir seyant agréablement ses muscles pectoraux et abdominaux ainsi qu'un pull de résille blanc. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un catogan lâche, ses yeux étaient marqués d'un fin trait de khôl tandis que ces lèvres brillaient d'un éclat rougeâtre comme certaines mèches de sa chevelure. Il sortait du coté moldu ce soir.

C'était à se demander où était passé le jeune homme de quinze ans à la haute stature, aussi épais qu'une planche de bois et flottant dans ses gros pulls de mailles épaisses aux couleurs chatoyantes dont les initiales étaient tricotées à même le devant.

« Tu es magnifique » Dit-il sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

« Je sais. Bon p'tit frère, j'vais te laisser, je suis sur que ça se passera bien » Passant devant lui, il lui embrassa le haut du front en lui fourrant dans les mains une chemise noire finement rayée de blanc et de rouge.

OOOOOOO

**Dimanche 29 juillet, au matin.**

Alors que l'aube venait à peine de se lever, laissant pénétrer dans le salon la douce lueur orangée des premiers rayons du soleil, George jeta avec désinvolture sa veste de velours noir sur le dossier du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Semant sur son chemin ses chaussures, chaussettes, résille et débardeur, il déboula calmement par l'interstice de la porte, retira silencieusement son pantalon et se laissa couler sous les draps, rejoignant ainsi son frère, vêtu d'un short de coton blanc et d'un vieux tee-shirt gris.

Passant doucement son bras autour de la taille fine de son jumeau, il planta sa tête dans le creux tendre de son cou et respira les effluves fruités du parfum de son gel douche, soupirant de contentement. Il se laissa ainsi bercer par la respiration et le souffle chaud qui lui effleurait l'oreille, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte.

Dans son sommeil, Fred le prit inconsciemment dans ses bras, fourrageant d'une de ses mains ses cheveux, entremêlant certaines mèches poisseuses à ses doigts fins et s'emplissant les narines de l'odeur musquée de sa transpiration tandis que celle plus acide du sexe lui faisait froncer le nez.

OOOOOOO

**Dimanche 29 juillet, au matin, quelques heures plus tard.**

Au alentour de midi, George ouvrit lentement les yeux en bayant démesurément. Se retournant sur le dos, il chercha à sa droite son frère mais ne découvrit qu'un enchevêtrement de drap encore chaud.

« Fred ? » Appela t-il d'une voix rauque.

Comme aucun son ne lui répondit, il décida de se relever doucement, traversant la chambre pour rejoindre le couloir et ainsi accéder à la salle de bain. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, ses oreilles furent envahies par une myriade de gémissement et de sons entrecoupés.

Avançant silencieusement pour pénétrer à demi dans la pièce, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement tandis qu'il fixait d'un regard trouble son jumeau.

Celui-ci était de profil, entièrement nu, adossé à l'une des vitres de la douche, le corps luisant d'eau qui s'écoulait encore avec force du pommeau mural. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière par la forte pression du jet, les collant ainsi sur son front et ses tempes. Les yeux fermés et la tête renversée, il bougeait incessamment les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte hormis de doux gémissements qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prononcer alors que sa main bougeait activement sur son sexe.

George se délectait de cette vision, penchant même le visage de coté d'un air réfléchi alors que les coups de poignet de son frère augmentaient de vitesse. Il faisait preuve d'un tel abandon alors que l'intégralité de ses muscles bandaient à l'en faire souffrir, que George en vint à se demander si lui-même paraissait si beau lorsqu'il se masturbait.

Reprenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ressorti prestement -mais toujours en silence- de la salle de bain et s'adossa quelques secondes aux murs froids derrières son dos, juste le temps de laisser son cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

OOOOOOO

**Samedi 20 Octobre, après midi.**

Alors que la rentrée à Poudlard s'était faite il y a près d'un mois et demi, le magasin « _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ » ne désemplissait pas. A croire que les élèves s'étaient tous passés le mot afin de venir vider leur stock.

Depuis que le Lord Noir avait été terrassé durant ce qui aurait dû être la septième année d'Harry, le monde magique avait semblé renaître. Bien entendu, il subsistait encore des désaccords au sujet de la direction du ministère, puisque la multitude de ministres aillant été nommés au poste, n'étaient qu'une succession d'incapable aux idées ravageuses. Présentement, une assemblée avait été créée afin de maintenir un semblant d'ordre en attendant qu'un sorcier puisse réellement être promu à la charge de ministre.

Voyant arriver un petit groupe d'élève de cinquième année de Gryffondor, George se mit en quête de son jumeau et de Félice qui avaient mystérieusement disparu il y a près de dix minutes.

Passant devant le rayon « Erotico- farce » il attrapa par le col de sa robe un jeune quatrième année de Serpentard qui regardait avec envie les différentes poudres, potions et autres mixtures et le traîna vers ses camarades de Poudlard en le réprimandant à haute voix, sans gêne, faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles l'élève :

« C'est pas de ton âge morveux. Restes-en au pétard explosif. Tu ne dois même pas être capable de te servir de ton zizi, alors laisse le à sa place »

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il traversa rapidement le magasin pour se diriger vers l'arrière salle. Poussant d'un geste brusque la tenture de velours qui avait été enchanté pour qu'aucune personne non répertoriée ne puisse la passer, il marcha directement et d'un pas rageur vers les légers rires qu'il entendait à quelques pas de là.

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent violemment alors qu'il découvrait son jumeau et Félice, étroitement liés contre le mur de grosse pierre, leurs lèvres soudées en un énième baiser se décollant les unes des autres par intermittence, laissant s'échapper de doux gémissement ou s'égarer leurs langues.

Sa pomme d'Adam se coinça dans sa gorge tandis qu'une folle envie de les arracher l'un à l'autre le prenait. Pas qu'il n'était pas au courant de leur relation -Fred en était suffisamment heureux pour en faire profiter la terre entière- mais les voir se peloter dans un coin sombre du magasin, c'était comme si la vérité s'imposait vraiment à son esprit. Comme si celle-ci qu'il s'évertuait à refuser depuis près de trois mois, se retrouvait d'une seconde sur l'autre enfoncée profondément et cruellement dans sa tête, devant ses rétines, face à son cœur et à ses battements furieux.

Fred ne l'aimait plus lui seul. Fred ne l'aimait plus.

Une rage sourde envahit chaque pore de sa peau alors que sa voix claquait, plus tranchante qu'une lame :

« Vous le dites si je vous dérange »

Fred et Félice s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre rapidement, prit sur le fait et prirent un air penaud,en ne cessant pas de sourire pour autant et de se jeter des petits regards amoureux.

George avait fortement envie de vomir et c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il continua :

« Félice, que je te reprenne à ne rien foutre alors que des clients attendent de l'autre coté et t'es virée, c'est clair ? » Fred lui jeta un regard courroucé, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui ce passait, alors que Félice se dépêchait de rejoindre la boutique « Je rentre à l'appart » Lâcha t-il finalement, en laissant Fred, seul, sans aucunes explications.

Sortant par la porte de derrière, George fit quelques pas de coté avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, sur le sol boueux jonché de feuilles mortes aux teintes marronnées, et vomit.

Les larmes coulaient douloureusement le long de ses joues, asséchant ses yeux meurtris par le vent froid du début de soirée. Frappant du poing le sol humide, secoué de soubresaut, il resta ainsi près de vingt minutes avant de trouver la force de se relever et de se diriger vers leur appartement.

OOOOOOO

**Mercredi 25 décembre, à l'aube.**

Présentement, les jumeaux avaient réuni dans leur appartement, agrandi magiquement pour les fêtes de fin d'année, toute leur famille. Au petit nombre de dix-sept, les chambres étaient toutes intégralement occupées, forçant même Harry et son petit ami –depuis maintenant un peu plus de quatre ans-, Draco Malfoy, à dormir sur le canapé du salon. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs longuement pesté contre cet « affreux bout de tissu racorni » avant que le jeune homme brun ne le fasse taire d'un époustouflant baiser.

Au alentour de deux heures trente, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de terminer leur repas, chacun s'étalant selonson bon vouloir dans l'appartement, à danser, grignoter, jouer ou discuter, Fred jeta un regard anxieux à Félice, à ses cotés, qui lui répondit d'une pression sur la main et d'un baiser au coin des lèvres.

Se levant lentement, comme un prisonnier vers sa potence, il sonda la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une masse de cheveux roux -bizarrement, il y en avait un grand nombre- et d'un visage aussi familier que le sien.

Son regard effleura le trio d'or à nouveau réuni, autour du feu, riant bêtement d'une blague de Ron, à ses parents, discutant religieusement autour d'un café avec ceux de Hermione, Percy, Bill et Fleur, puis à Draco, jetant de petit regard en coin à Harry alors qu'avec Ginny et Charlie ils venaient d'entamer une partie de cartes magiques.

Indéniablement, ses yeux se portèrent sur la petite Salomé, ravissant petit ange blond, fille de Fleur et de Bill qui jouait avec animation avec son jumeau, assis tous deux sur un fauteuil, se chatouillant avec cri et rire.

L'incident du mois d'octobre n'avait jamais été réabordé puisqu'à la suite de cette journée, George avait attrapé une petite bronchite et était resté cloué au lit durant une longue semaine, avec près de 4O°c de fièvre malgré les potages et autres potions médicamenteuses que lui avait préparé Molly.

Fred fixa le profil de son frère, ses lèvres fendues d'un large sourire. Un pincement au cœur lui fit plisser les yeux alors qu'il se demandait s'il serait vraiment en mesure de le laisser seul ici, alors qu'il ne c'était jamais quitté.

Avançant d'un pas branlant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de George et lui murmura qu'il aimerait lui parler en privé. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard confus, ses sourcils s'arquant de surprise, mais il le suivit néanmoins, après avoir déposé une bise sonore sur le front de sa petite nièce.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Lui demanda t-il en refermant délicatement la porte de la chambre, leur accordant ainsi un peu d'intimité.

Fred s'assit doucement sur le lit, fixant un point invisible au-dessus de l'épaule de son frère, puis sa voix s'éleva, claire et calme, ses yeux ne rencontrant pourtant jamais ceux de George, éblouissant dans son pantalon de satin noir et sa chemise de lin :

« George- » Il fit une légère pause, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Epargne-moi les détours s'il te plait » Le supplia son frère en lui jetant un regard trouble.

« Félice et moi avons décidé de nous installer ensemble » Il risqua un regard vers son double, qui ne disait toujours rien, attendant visiblement le reste « On… ça va faire cinq mois qu'on est ensemble et des semaines qu'on en parle. Et justement, ce matin, Félice a reçu un coup de fil de son oncle, il a une petite maison en plein Londres moldu et il aimerait la louer. Il lui a demandé si ça l'intéressait et… elle a dit oui. On emménage dans un mois et demi » George vacilla une seconde, faisant se lever Fred qui vint lui prêter son bras, qu'il repoussa sèchement « Ecoute, ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne la boutique. Je viendrais travailler normalement et puis, je t'inviterais souvent à la maison, comme ça on restera quand même ensemble » Tenta t-il en souriant doucement.

Ne voyant toujours aucunes réponses, il tenta d'écarter de la main les cheveux qui entravaient la vue de son frère, qui avait baissé imperceptiblement la tête, mais se vit repousser une seconde fois, avec bien plus de force, si bien qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

« George, qu'est ce que tu- »

« Ta gueule ! » Hurla celui-ci « Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus que tu l'ouvres devant moi ! Tu ose me, me, me… me dire ça le soir de Noël. Non mais tu te fous de moi ? » Ses pupilles, exagérément dilatées, ne laisser que peu de surface à l'iris « Tu veux me laisser ? Et tout ça pour cette espèce de salope ? Je… c'est pas possible… » Il se détourna brusquement, acculant son front moite de sueur contre la surface fraîche du mur « Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai Fred, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai »

Fred sortit de son état d'hébétement et vint se poster derrière son jumeau, entourant de ses bras la taille mince de son frère. Celui-ci se débattit violemment, se retournant pour lui faire face et tentant par des coups de se défaire de sa prise.

« Calme-toi George » Chuchota t-il tout contre ses lèvres et l'écrasant contre le mur « J'ai vingt-quatre ans, je… on, on ne va pas passer le reste de notre vie ensemble »

George lui lançant un regard embué et murmura, la voix serrée de sanglots retenus :

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que… » Fred soupira doucement « On se verra toujours autant. A la boutique, pour toutes les fêtes, et puis tu viendras à la maison, je te l'ai déjà dis. Ce n'est pas parce que je déménage que je veux couper les ponts. Tu es mon jumeau George, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Tu es un petit bout de moi, tu es indispensable à ma vie et à mon bonheur »

« Alors reste » Les mains de George se placèrent à l'arrière du crâne de Fred, épousant la forme arrondie de ses doigts, les rapprochant ainsi l'un de l'autre.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Tu penses à Félice ? »

« Mais qui sera avec moi le soir? Qui me réchauffera les mains quand j'aurais froid en hiver ? Qui râlera contre le concierge qui ne fait qu'augmenter le loyer ? Qui me réveillera le matin ? Qui m'aimera, si toi, tu n'es pas là ? » Finit-il du bout des lèvres.

Fred soupira une seconde fois, embrassant les pommettes hautes à sa portée ainsi que les paupières gonflées et humides, qui se fermait sous chacun de ses attouchements.

« J'aime Félice, je ne peux pas la laisser »

George, en une poussé se dégagea des bras qui l'entouraient, envoyant pour la seconde fois son frère à terre. Ses yeux, de nouveau fixe, le transpercèrent d'un regard accusateur qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'être portésur lui, avant qu'il ne crache au sol, entre les jambes repliées de Fred, marmonnant avec hargne :

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Elle tu l'aimes et tu ne peux pas la laisser, mais moi, t'en à rien à foutre! Tu veux que je te dise ? Et bien casse-toi. Et ne revenez plus jamais chez moi toi et ta pute. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille, tu es mort »

Essuyant d'une main les larmes qui perduraient aux coins de ses yeux, il franchit la porte de la chambre sans se retourner, traversa le salon d'un pas furieux sous le regard inquisiteur de ses invités qui n'avaient visiblement pas entendu leur dispute et quitta l'appartement, sa veste sous le bras, à la recherche du meilleur remède qu'il n'est trouvé pour calmer sa colère ou son stress, le sexe.

De son coté, Fred pleurait silencieusement, à genoux sur le sol, sa tête cachée dans ses mains. S'il s'était attendu à ce que Félice vienne le rejoindre, il fut déçu. Cette dernière reprit naturellement sa conversation avec Ginny, faisant fi du départ de George, comme tout le reste des personnes présentes, pensant très certainement que c'était là encore une colère du jumeau Weasley, comme il lui arrivait souvent d'en éclater ses derniers mois.

OOOOOOO

**Mercredi 25 décembre, au matin, quelques heures plus tard.**

Après le départ de tout le monde, au alentour de cinq heures, Fred n'avait pu se résoudre à aller se coucher dans sa chambre, trop inquiet pour son frère qui n'était toujours pas réapparu.

Il s'était donc installé dans le canapé, et somnolait doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se refermant à chaque bruit de pas qu'il pouvait entendre. Alors que sa tête s'affaissait doucement sur ses épaules, le bruit de la clé dans la serrure lui fit relever les yeux.

Courrant vers la porte, derrière laquelle il entendait George râler contre l'étroitesse du verrou dans lequel ne passait pas sa clé, il l'ouvrit et reçut à la volée son frère qui se maintenait précédemment à la porte fermée.

Le regard trouble, celui-ci sentait fortement l'alcool, le sexe, ainsi qu'une légère odeur de vomi qui lui retourna le ventre.

L'attrapant sous les épaules pour le glisser dans l'appartement, George chuchota un millier de mots incohérents, dans un sens inintelligible, tout en caressant de sa langue le creux du cou de Fred, dans lequel il était niché.

« George arrête ça tu veux ? Tu me chatouille »

L'installant doucement sur le canapé, il lui retira ses bottes, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et sa chemise. Sa veste n'étant nullement en vue, il l'avait très certainement perdu au cour de la soirée. Maintenant uniquement vêtu d'un boxer rouge de résille aux fines mailles, Fred ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le portant d'une main derrière le dos et l'autre sous les genoux.

Il le transporta dans la salle de bain, où il tenta de l'allonger sur l'émail froid de la baignoire, parallèle à la douche. S'agenouillant à ses cotés, il tenta de lui enlever son dernier vêtement, mais c'était sans compter sur ses gigotements et autres gestes brusques que son frère n'avait très certainement même pas conscience d'avoir.

« George, George » Appela t-il en lui effleurant la joue, deux prunelles opalines le fixèrent d'un air trouble, sans réellement le voir « Lève les hanches que je puisse te retirer ton vêtement »

Dans un grognement sourd et un geste mou, il se souleva avec l'aide du rebord, permettant ainsi à Fred de le mettre à nu. Celui-ci alluma doucement le jet d'eau, laissant se remplir la baignoire.

Alors qu'il redressait George pour l'asseoir sur un tabouret de douche, il lui passa doucement un gant tiède et savonneux sur le visage, glissant ensuite sur son dos, caressant sa chute de rein et atteignant rapidement la courbe rebondie de ses fesses, qu'il ne parcourut que rapidement.

« Je t'aime Fred » Lui murmura George en posant sa tête sur son épaule « Je t'aime tellement fort »

En disant ses paroles et alors que la main gantée de Fred effleurait doucement ses seins durcis, le sexe de George se gonfla d'un même mouvement, alors qu'un gémissement sourd franchissait ses lèvres, mettant mal à l'aise son frère.

Fred, rouge brique, inspira par le nez, retenant sans vraiment sans rendre compte sa respiration et posa sa main sur le sexe dressé de son frère, alors que celui ci dardait le bout de sa langue hors de sa bouche pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Fred laissa s'échapper un petit cri aigu en retirant vivement sa main de son pénis, ce qui fit râler son frère, toujours perdu dans son monde, réclamant plus de soins d'une voix étrangement rauque, les yeux intégralement clos :

« Encore » Geignit-il.

Le jeune homme roux se releva rapidement, pour éviter d'entrer de nouveau en contact avec son jumeau et regarda celui-ci d'un œil nouveau mais indéniablement effrayé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient moites, la tête lui tournait et sa verge pulsait douloureusement contre le tissu rêche de son short.

Ce demandant bêtement ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il attrapa une grande serviette de coton moelleux, sécha brièvement un George qui s'était endormi dans ses bras et le porta, toujours nu, dans leur lit. Remontant bien haut les couvertures, il éteignit le plafonnier d'un coup de baguette et repartit s'installer sur le canapé.

OOOOOOO

**Mercredi 9 Janvier, l'après midi.**

George, conformément à ses dernières paroles cohérentes, n'accordait plus le moindre regard ou la moindre parole à son jumeau, qui dormait depuis lors dans le canapé du salon.

Même à la boutique, l'ambiance était loin d'être des plus réjouissante, si bien que depuis deux semaines, les clients semblaient fuir leur magasin.

Pour Fred, la situation était devenue invivable. D'immenses cernes bleuis barraient le dessous de ses yeux, son teint de pêche avait viré au blafard, faisant ressortir plus que jamais ses nombreuses taches de rousseurs et il semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos dû à sa mauvaise alimentation. Pas que le canapé soit tellement désagréable, bien au contraire, mais les crises d'angoisses qui le prenaient au seuil du sommeil, ou plus rarement en pleine journée, le laissaient tremblant et fiévreux durant des heures, l'empêchant ainsi de profiter de ses nuits.

De plus, l'empaquetage de ses affaires personnelles ne faisait que lui attirer les regards cruels de son frère, qui passait à ses cotés, frappait dans les cartons et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, d'où il ne sortirait qu'au alentour de vingt-trois heures, minuit, pour sortir et coucher avec une quelconque partenaire qu'il aurait tout aussitôt fait de remplacer le lendemain.

C'était seulement dans ses moments que Fred pouvait profiter de sa présence, puisqu'il rendrait toujours dans des états déplorables, cuvant un bon demi-litre d'alcool. Ainsi, il s'occupait patiemment et calmement de lui chaque matin. Le déshabillant, le douchant et le bordant d'une voix douce. Il était même arrivé qu'il dut masturber son frère, pendant que celui-ci s'excitait alors qu'il le laver de simple caresse sur le corps.

Il ressortait généralement de ces instants encore plus détruit, son sexe durement tendu et des images -qu'il n'osait se rappeler- aux caractères obscènes plein la tête.

Félice, à l'entre deux, voyait son petit ami ruiner sa santé et ne savait visiblement pas comment raccorder les choses entre les deux jumeaux. Elle ne pouvait plus accepter le désintérêt dont faisait preuve Fred à son égard. C'est ainsi qu'en cet après midi glacial du mois de janvier, elle s'était finalement décidée à aller discuter avec George, puisque Fred refusait catégoriquement de lui en parler.

Alors qu'elle voyait George s'éclipser par l'arrière boutique, très certainement pour épancher son besoin de nicotine, elle le suivit silencieusement, prétextant à Fred qu'elle allait faire un peu de rangement dans leurs stocks puisque peu de clients occupaient le magasin.

Enfilant son polaire d'un noir d'ébène, serrant étroitement son écharpe écarlate autour de son cou, elle poussa la lourde porte de fer et découvrit George, assit sur un tas de cartons bancals, une clope au bec, fumant l'air de rien, les yeux dans le vague, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

« George, je peux te parler ? » Commença t-elle d'une voix sure.

Le jumeau Weasley ne se retourna même pas vers elle et éclata d'un rire clairement moqueur.

« Ca me rappelle quelques choses » Souffla t-il après son éclat.

« C'est à propos de Fred. Et de toi, accessoirement » George daigna enfin poser son regard sur elle, un regard mesquin et clairement malveillant, mais il l'a laissa néanmoins poursuivre « Et bien voilà. Je sais que tu es au courant pour notre emménagement à Finou et moi » Le rouquin grimaça de dégoût face à l'absurdité du surnom « Et je sais aussi que tu l'as suffisamment mal pris pour ne plus lui adresser la parole… »

« Dit donc, tu en sais des choses » Chuchota George avec ironie.

Passant outre la réflexion du jumeau de son amant, Félice enchaîna :

« Comme tu as dû le remarquer, il n'est vraiment pas bien. Il dort mal, ça se voit et puis, il a perdu du poids »

« Tu es en train de me dire que je suis responsable ? »

« Hum… pas exactement. Enfin, indirectement, si. Il n'est pas bien à cause de votre dispute. J'aimerais que tu ailles lui parler, que vous vous réconciliez tous les deux, pour ne pas vous laisser submerger par l'adversité »

« Je n'irais pas le voir »

« Tu es ridicule ! » S'écria Félice en haussant la voix.

George se leva brusquement et la projeta contre le mur de l'arrière cour. D'une voix empreinte de colère, il s'exclama, ses yeux se faisant meurtrier :

« Ferme là. Je ne te dois rien. Tu m'as pris la chose qui comptait le plus au monde, alors je t'interdis de l'ouvrir devant moi. Tu n'es rien à mes yeux, même pas bonne à baiser »

Félice le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de prononcer, des sanglots dans la voix :

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te voler Fred »

« Menteuse » Lâcha t-il en se détachant d'elle, la laissant choir mollement au sol en un bruit sourd.

Alors qu'il écrasait sa cigarette contre le mur, la jetant au sol, il pénétra par la petite porte, ayant dans l'idée de regagner son poste et croisa juste au devant, son jumeau, immobile dans le chambranle, la bouche très légèrement ouverte, le fixant d'un air perdu.

George lui souffla un baiser imaginaire, un sourire en coin et regagna le magasin.

OOOOOOO

**Samedi 12 Février, en fin de soirée.**

Fred fit un rapide tour du salon, regardant bien s'il n'avait oublié aucun carton hormis celui qu'il avait en main. Se retournant vers la cheminée, il fit un petit sourire à Félice, qui lui rendit au centuple, trop heureuse d'enfin aménager avec lui.

« Va-y d'abord. J'aimerais aller dire au revoir à George »

« Fred, je ne sais pas si c'es- »

« Si. Vraiment, il faut que j'y aille. Je ne vais pas me sauver comme un voleur Félice, c'est mon frère »

Cette dernière acquiesça et lui prenant le carton des mains, elle se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée et s'en fut avec quelques paroles :

« Maison de Félice Geanson et Fred Weasley, Londres »

Fred attendit qu'elle fut partie, avant de rejoindre son ancienne chambre où il était sur de pouvoir trouver George. Arrivant devant la fine porte de bois, il tapa deux légers coups et se permit d'entrée comme il n'entendait aucune réponse.

George était dos à lui, près de la fenêtre entrouverte, devant laquelle il fumait avec grâce, tirant de longue bouffée, qu'il expulsait par petite pression, laissant apparaître sur le carreau froid de grande tache de condensation.

« George ? Je… je vais y aller » Dit-il doucement en s'approchant de quelques pas, maintenant à moins d'un mètre de son frère « J'aurais aimé qu'on discute tout les deux, mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de le vouloir, alors, voilà. Tu le sais déjà, mais, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, appelle-moi. Je viendrais immédiatement »

N'obtenant aucune réaction, il se retourna tristement et franchit le chambranle d'un pas las, le dos voûté. S'arrêtant un instant, il pivota à demi, pour avoir dans son champs de vision son jumeau et énonça d'une voix douce, sans remarquer les tremblements qui semblaient prendre George :

« Je t'aime »

George attendit que son frère ait définitivement quitté l'appartement pour se laisser aller à son chagrin. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids et celui de la tristesse réunit. Accolant son front au sol, il laissa libre court à ses larmes, pleurant sans relâche et geignant des plaintes amères.

OOOOOOO

**Jeudi 17 Février, à midi.**

« Ecoute je me fais vraiment du souci, il n'est pas venu travailler depuis le début de la semaine. Je vais faire un tour à l'appart. Il est peut être malade, j'en sais rien, mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans avoir de ses nouvelles »

« Je suppose que je dois garder la boutique ? »

« S'il te plait » Fred attrapa son manteau, embrassa doucement la pommette de Félice et sorti du magasin, enfonçant autant que possible son bonnet sur ses cheveux emmêlé.

Arrivant à l'appartement, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait ou non utiliser son double des clés, il sonna un coup et ne recevant aucune réponse se permit de pénétrer dans ce qui était il y a moins d'une semaine encore, son petit chez lui.

Même s'il avait visité à plusieurs reprise la maisonqu'il partageait avec Félice avant de s'y installer, il avait eut un mal fou -et avait encore du mal- à s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement.

Les mains fraîches de Georges venant se calfeutrer en pleine nuit entre ses cuisses lui manquaient, ainsi que les engueulades pour savoir qui allait préparer le dîner, qui allait faire les courses, et qui décaperait les toilettes. Tellement de chose qu'il avait partagé avec son jumeau, tellement de souvenirs, de larmes, de crises et de réconforts. Cette chose inestimable qui les liait l'un à l'autre, et même plus, il avait peur de l'avoir perdu à vie.

Il lui était arrivé, depuis qu'il avait déménagé de se réveiller en plein nuit, au alentour de cinq heures pour s'assurer que George n'était pas derrière la porte, en train d'attendre qu'il lui ouvre.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, tellement de mal qu'il regrettait amèrement son départ. Mais il ne pouvait pas du jour au lendemain revenir sur sa parole et quitter cette personne qu'il avait aimé durant de nombreux moins. Avait aimé, car quoi qu'il puise vouloir s'en convaincre, elle ne lui importait plus autant qu'avant.

Il arrivait même qu'elle l'agaçe par ses manies de rangement, par ses cheveux qu'elle faisait tomber dans le lavabo en les brossant, par le rouleau de papier toilette qu'elle refusait de mettre dans le dérouleur prévu à cet effet. Toutes ses petites choses de la vie courante, qui brisait un peu plus le semblant de couple qu'ils avaient un jour formé.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Fred entendit de sourds gémissements provenir de son ancienne chambre. Ayant peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il poussa très légèrement la porte, se laissant porter par la forte odeur qui emplissait la pièce. Une odeur de renfermé, de transpiration, de poussières et indéniablement de sexe brut.

Ses yeux se portèrent d'abord sur les vêtements qui jonchaient de-ci de-là le sol de la pièce.

Un bas résille dans un coin, un porte jartelle serti d'une étonnante dentelle dans l'autres, une petite jupe de jean à gauche, un boxer noir à droite.

Et là, sur le lit, alangui, les membres étendus, George, entièrement nu sur un drap de coton blanc, la tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux fermés si fort qu'il en faisait se plisser ses paupières, et son membre, fièrement dressé. De par et d'autre de celui-ci ce tenait deux jeunes filles, des jumelles si Fred en croyait leur ressemblance flagrante, aussi nu que l'était leur partenaire, embrassant, mordant, léchant et suçant successivement -et à leur tour- la verge qui leur faisait face, faisant s'échapper d'étrange et hypnotique son de la bouche du jeune homme roux.

Fred se détourna, de peur de se faire surprendre, et vint se placer sur le canapé, en face de l'âtre, tentant d'ignorer les bruits et autres sons qui lui parvenaient, auxquels s'accompagnaient toutes sortes d'images, extrêmement claires sous ses paupières.

Après près d'une vingtaine de minutes, les sons aillant diminués, puis disparus, George apparut dans le salon, sans qu'aucun vêtement ne couvre son intimité. Il ne semblait nullement surpris de voir Fred assit dans le canapé, rougissant alors que George se pavanait sans gène devant son nez, venant même s'asseoir à ses cotés, une tasse de chocolat chaud calée entre les mains.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ? » Commença t-il.

« Je m'inquiétais » Dit-il tout naturellement, en se forçant à visser ses yeux sur ceux de son frère « Tu ne viens plus au magasin depuis près d'une semaine, alors je me faisais du souci »

« Et bien comme tu vois, tu n'aurais pas dû. J'ai seulement décidé de prendre… quelques jours de congés »

Fred se releva d'un coup, ses poings serrés à l'en faire mal, alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, signe de sa colère.

« Quelques jours de congés ? » Explosa t-il « Et il ne te serais pas venu à l'esprit de me prévenir bien entendu ! » George haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de sa boisson « J'étais mort d'inquiétude figure toi. Parce que, que tu refuse de m'adresser la parole pendant des mois, je peux l'accepter, même si j'en souffre, mais que tu me laisse m'inquiéter alors que tu savais parfaitement dans quel état me mettrait ton absence, je te trouve- »

« Tu crois être le seul à souffrir ici ? » Le coupa son frère.

Fred se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, faisant fit de sa nudité et de la position qu'il prenait en s'installant ainsi aux pieds de son frère.

« Parle-moi. Ne me laisse plus dans le flou »

George décroisa les jambes, les écartant, permettant ainsi à son jumeau de s'approcher. De la main gauche, il tenait fermement sa tasse tandis que de l'autre il flattait avec volupté l'arrondi de sa joue.

« D'accord »

« Pardonne-moi. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé. Tu me manques tellement » Fred le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Reviens-moi. Je n'attends que toi, reviens Fred »

« Je ne peux pas ! » S'exclama t-il « Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre toi et Félice. Ne me demande pas ça… »

Le visage de George se durcit, ses yeux devinrent fuyants et il cessa de caresser de la pulpe des doigts la joue de son jumeau. Il se renfonça dans le sofa en serrant fortement son chocolat des deux mains. Fred attrapa le menton du jeune homme roux d'une main, le forçant ainsi à lui faire face.

« Viens à la crémaillère. Dimanche, viens. Il y aura tout le monde. Fait-moi plaisir, viens chez moi »

« J'y réfléchirais »

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Bon et bien voilà la première partie. Pour ceux qui s'inquiète, la deuxième est déjà prête et n'attend que d'être publiée.

Néanmoins, je vais attendre quelques jours, histoire de vous laisser le temps de vous remettre et peut-être de me laisser un petit mot.

Sur ce, passez une excellente soirée. Ruines.


	2. deuxième partie

**Titre** : Emotion boom

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : M (-**MATURE**- pas pour rien)

**Genre** : OS, Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), Romance

**Pairing** : FWxGW (**FREDXGEORGE** soyons clair, le « GW » ne désigne pas Ginny !)

**Source** : Harry Potter – sans allusion précise aux six premiers volumes, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling.

Alors, des tonnes de «merci» à vous toutes et tous, parce que je ne m'attendais pas à autant dereviews (en fait, je craignais les plaintes, finalement, il faut croire que je suis chanceuse ou que j'me suis pas trop mal débrouillée) en tout cas, je vous câline tous très fort, et en particulier : **Tofy** et **Wo ai ni** à qui je n'ai pus répondre en privé faute d'adresse mail. Merci infiniment, en esperant de tout coeur que cette seconde partie vous plaise tout autant.

Toujours des millions de poutous à mon **Ziguiguie** (Lily.B) pour cette deuxième correction.

_Soyons clair, cette fic n'est pas là pour créer un débat, ni une crise, alors s'il vous plait, pas d'attaque. C'est un plaisir que je me suis fais et que j'espère pouvoir offrir à toute personne à qui elle plaira, ni plus, ni moins. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Dimanche 20 Février, en début de soirée. **

George dansait d'un pied sur l'autre depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Le dos durement appuyé contre la paroi de bois de la petite maison blanche, une cigarette entre les lèvres et une épaisse fumée brumeuse sortant de ses narines à chacune de ses respirations. Décidément, ce mois de février était rude.

Il hésitait à frapper et rejoindre la chaleur de l'intérieur. Voir son frère enserrer amoureusement la "peste brune" lui donnait envie de vomir, alors les supporter se rouler des pelles et être soudés comme un vieux chewing-gum à une chaussure durant une _très_ longue soirée, il avait de quoi hésiter.

Alors il hésitait.

Mais il avait froid aussi, et la musique et les rires qu'il entendait venir de l'intérieur étaient communicatifs. Et puis surtout, voir Fred s'approcher toutes les cinq minutes de la fenêtre dans l'espoir de le voir arriver commençait à le gaver. Il c'était assez fait désirer. Etant donné qu'il était venu avec dans l'idée de rentrer avec son dût, autant ne pas être sorti et s'être gelé les mains pour rien alors qu'il était si près du but.

Se décidant enfin, il se mit face à la porte et au moment même où il allait prendre en main le heurtoir, le porte s'ouvrit violemment, révélant l'étrange sourire extatique de Fred. Celui-ci était vêtu une fine chemise de satin pourpre et d'un pantalon de toile lâche à la couleur indéterminée entre le blanc et le gris. Face à lui, George portait un tee-shirt noir serti d'une fermeture éclaire sur le devant, mais celle-ci n'était pas entièrement zippée. Ni sur le haut révélant ses clavicules seyante, ni en bas exposant l'angle fascinant de ses hanches et le début de son aine. Son jean d'un noir profond semblait être d'une taille de trop puisqu'il tombait négligemment sur ses flancs blafards.

Alors qu'il dépassait Fred pour pénétrer dans la demeure en enlevant son gigantesque manteau de toile doublée blanc, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de fixer à outrance ses reins dénudés, accordant ainsi ses joues à sa chevelure alors qu'une boule coinçait sa gorge soudainement sèche.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu » Commença Fred en le poussant doucement dans le dos pour lui permettre, en le guidant, de rejoindre le salon où tout le monde était réuni.

Mais George s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna vers lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, enfouissant ses doigts minces dans l'épaisse chevelure de son jumeau. Son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, il renifla doucement l'odeur musquée et apposa un petit baiser sous l'oreille gauche avant d'y murmurer, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe sensible et soufflant exagérément entre chaque mot :

« Tu m'as manqué crétin »

Fred rigola doucement, faisant tressauter ses épaules en entourant la taille fine de son jumeau, mais il fut interrompu dans son rire par une légère toux :

« Je te cherchais. Ta nièce te réclame » Dit froidement Félice, alors que ses yeux allaient du sourire faussement contrit de George aux bras de Fred l'entourant.

« George est arrivé » Répondit bêtement Fred en s'écartant du rouquin.

« C'est ce que je vois. Vous devriez venir tout les deux dans ce cas, je pense que tout le monde serait heureux de profiter de sa présence qui c'est faite un peu rare ces derniers temps »

« Quelle formidable maîtresse de maison tu fais Félice » Remarqua t-il avec ironie alors que cette dernière serrait les mâchoires « Je vais rejoindre les parents, maman s'inquiétait pour moi _ces derniers temps_ »

Félice se retourna sans donner de réponse, les bras le long du corps et rejoignit ses invités.

« Oh, je suis désolé George mais papa et maman n'ont pas pu se libérer. La vieille tante Girouette est un peu malade, ils sont partis lui tenir compagnie. Mais maman a dit qu'elle appellerait dans la soirée »

« Oh, et bien tant pis. Harry et Draco sont là ? »

« Bien sur ! Quand je suis venu ouvrir la porte, Draco racontait ses folles nuits de cochonneries avec Harry à l'oreille de Ron pour le faire chier » Dit Fred en repoussant denouveauGeorge d'une légère pression pour se rendre dans le salon, où le bruit assourdissant des conversations et d'un vieux groupe de rock sorcier se mêlaient dans l'air aux volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient des nombreuses cigarettes que Draco avait fumé.

Alors que George s'approchait en souriant de Harry et de son jeune frère, il entendit distinctement ce dernier pousser un couinement inhumain :

« Mais Harryyyy » Disait-il « Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas faire toutes ces _choses_ avec ta fouine »

« Bah tiens, j'vais me gêner » Harry attrapa le bras ballant de Draco, qui venait de finir sa clope et l'attira à lui avec force, l'embrassant à plein bouche sous les yeux révulsés de Ron qui ne c'était toujours pas habitué à les voir faire ça en public.

Quand il eut la bouche de nouveau libre, Draco sourit d'un air sadique et lâcha :

« Et tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'est bon _la belette_ » Alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de George qui avançait vers eux « Tiens, mais voila le dernier rongeur de la famille »

Harry se tourna à son tour et sourit grandement en embrassant le rouquin sur les deux joues alors que celui-ci riait en maltraitant la chevelure impeccable de Draco :

« On ne t'attendait plus George »

« C'était pour me faire désirer de ton homme. Il m'aime _tellement_ » Il accentua volontairement le dernier mot en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, fixant de ses yeux pâles Draco qui fit une fausse grimace avant d'embrasser à son tour la joue du jumeau.

« Cause toujours le bouseux. T'es trop roux pour moi »

« Ah ! Tu me brises le cœur »

OOOOOOO

**Dimanche 20 Février, plusieurs heures plus tard.**

Le temps s'était lentement écoulé sous les rires qui fusaient de droite à gauche, ainsi que les doux accords d'un album de jazz. L'alcool avait fait son chemin dans la plupart des gosiers, engourdissant l'esprit et déliant les langues.

Dans un coin de la pièce, seule, Félice tirait violemment sur sa cigarette d'un air enragée, ses yeux lançant des regards noirs à son fiancé qui s'était laissé aller dans son horrible siège usé.

Fred, assis un peu plus loin, ne semblait pas se rendre compte des œillades mortelles que dardait sur lui Félice et fixait d'un air vague son jumeau qui riait à gorge déployée avec Draco. Confortablement installé dans son vieux fauteuil beige –premier cadeau de George lors de leur emménagement dans l'appartement il y a de cela plus de cinq ans- il ne cessait de se poser un tas de question au sujet de sa vie.

Il avait tellement désiré trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer le reste de sa vie. Félice, lui avait semblé parfaite : belle, douce, gentille, intelligente. Une vraie perle. Mais une vraie perle jalouse comme deux femmes trompées et plus possessives à l'égard de ses biens qu'un collectionneur de timbre.

Mais elle avait un très gros défaut, le plus gros de tous. L'impardonnable défaut. Elle n'appréciait pas George. Pas _du tout_. Elle lui avait même fait comprendre jeudi dernier qu'elle ne comptait pas le partager avec son frère. Qu'elle n'accepterait jamais le fait qu'il puise la laisser une soirée entière pour la passer avec son jumeau, surtout lorsqu'elle hurlait à tord et à travers que George avait en tête de les séparer.

Quelle idée saugrenue, son frère ne pensait qu'à son bien. Jamais il ne lui ferait une chose pareille. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Et lui, au moins, ne lui posait pas d'ultimatum, non, lui, il se laissait mourir dans l'attente qu'il revienne.

Fred soupira longuement et reporta son regard sur son jumeau qui faisait semblant de voler son nez à la petite Salomé qui hurlait de rire à chaque fois qu'elle voyait de pouce de George apparaître entre ses doigts.

Quelle paire ils faisaient tout les deux. Fred ne se rappelait plus le nombre de fois où il avait surpris son jumeau en train d'apprendre à sa nièce comment utiliser des feux d'artifices aux odeurs insoutenables pour embêter ses parents. Pourtant Bill et Fleur leurs étaient redevable de prendre soin de leur petite puce lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper d'elle pour un meeting ou autre.

Alors qu'il se replongeait de nouveau dans ses pensées, il entendit la sonnerie caractéristique du téléphone moldu que lui avaient offert en avance Harry et Draco pour la crémaillère.

S'extirpant doucement de son fauteuil dans lequel il n'avait pris conscience de somnoler, il alla décrocher alors qu'il voyait Félice, complètement saoule, crier d'une voix niaise que le monde lui appartenait en s'effondrant dans les bras de Charlie qui l'avait rattrapé de justesse avant la chute. Elle n'était décidément pas dans son état naturel ce soir.

« Maman ? Oui c'est moi. Comment ça se passe avec la vieille tante ? » Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte du salon pour rejoindre l'escalier et ainsi monter à l'étage pour plus de calme, Fred distingua Draco et George sortir sur le perron, tenant chacun leur paquet de cigarette comme le plus précieux des trésors.

OOOOOOO

George se laissa doucement tomber à terre, fermant les yeux, alors qu'il se remémorait derrières ses paupières closes son frère se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant au palier supérieur de la petite maison.

Alors qu'il voyait ses hanches fines suivre le mouvement de ses jambes, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Alors qu'il voyait un souffle d'air soulever un pan de sa chemise, révélant à ses yeux la chaire pâle de ses reins. Alors qu'il voyait son fessier musclé se dandiner, s'affermissant d'un pas sur l'autre pour se relâcher ensuite. Alors qu'il voyait une toute petite mèche de cheveux d'un blond orangé caresser avec délicatesse la base de son cou.

Et alors qu'il sentait son sexe durcir entre ses cuisses ramenées le long de son torse, il entendit la voix de Draco, douce, chaude, languissante et indéniablement moqueuse :

« Pas le peine de serrer les cuisses, je t'ai grillé »

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir d'exaspération en s'appuyant momentanément contre le mur de bois blanc. Il prit une cigarette dans son paquet et l'alluma d'un mouvement de main. La seule chose qu'il sache faire sans baguette. Il faut dire qu'avec le nombre de clope qu'il fumait, il avait de l'entraînement.

Draco le rejoint, épousseta le sol du pied et s'installa à ses cotés, son plaisir déjà en bouche.

« Tu veux que je te dise George ? » Commença t-il en expirant une fine volute de fumée « A force de regarder Fred comme tu le fais, tu vas finir par lui faire des trous » Il se tourna doucement vers le jumeau Weasley et le fixa d'un regard sérieux « Ecoute, je sais que ça ne me regarde absolument pas, mais ça crève les yeux comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu te fais des petits films déconseillés aux mineurs avec dans le rôle principal ton frère »

George écrasa sa première cigarette qu'il n'avait même pas fini à moitié et en ralluma une automatiquement, qu'il porta directement à ses lèvres :

« Ouais, t'as raison Blondy, ça ne te regarde pas. Et si tu es là pour me faire la morale, alors casse-toi »

« Parle-moi autrement sale belette. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale -comme si j'en avait une moi même- bien au contraire » Son interlocuteur éleva élégamment l'un de ses fins sourcils ce qui fit sourire doucement Draco « C'est pas parce que l'autre connea déniaisée ton frangin qu'elle a le moindre droit sur lui. Il ne lui doit rien à part une mauvaise partie de jambe en l'air. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu ferais mieux de bouger ton adorable cul pour récupérer ce qui t'es dût. Personnellement, je ne permettrais à personne de m'enlever Harry. Il est à moi, je le marque tous les soirs de toutes sortes de manière et crois moi, personne ne tenterait de me le prendre »

« Ouais, faut dire que Harry se complait dans son 'marquage' intensif, il n'a pas non plus envie d'aller voir ailleurs »

« Même s'il le voulait, je ne le laisserais pas faire, il est à moi George, à moi et à moi seul » Draco écrasa sa cigarette sur le mur auquel son dos était appuyé, laissant une traîné de cendre noir avant de se relever et de rentrer par les portes de verre de la véranda.

Alors qu'il passait les chambranles, il fût propulsé contre le mur et acculé à un corps brûlant. Respirant doucement l'odeur épicée de son petit ami, il passa une main sous son tee-shirt, caressant du bout des doigts ses reins incandescents et laissa ce dernier dévorer son cou de mille baisers, puis mordre sa peau pour le signer.

Draco sourit doucement, incurvant ses lèvres pâles, alors qu'il murmurait, sa pomme d'Adam butant contre la bouche de Harry :

« C'est pas très Gryffondor d'écouter aux portes »

« Tout ce qui te concernes me concerne. Entre autre, tu me laisses pour te tirer dehors avec George, alors je suis le mouvement. C'est tout naturel » Ajouta Harry en prenant doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et en s'encastrant littéralement dans les bras du jeune homme blond, soupirant de contentement.

« Ravi de voir que tu sais où se trouve ta place »

Un léger rire lui répondit.

OOOOOOO

De son coté, toujours au sol, George fixait d'un air absent une des fenêtres du salon qu'il voyait de sa place. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait brusquement, faisant craquer ses genoux.

Accoudée à la paroi de verre, sur laquelle se formait déjà de la condensation, Félice geignait faiblement en s'enfilant à une vitesse ahurissante une imposante coupe derhum coupé avec un sucre.

S'approchant silencieusement et profitant du fait qu'une grande partie des invités étaient en pleine conversation, il passa délicatement un bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme, vêtu d'une courte robe de tulle blanche aux fines bretelles. Apposant ses lèvres au creux de sa nuque il entendit celle-ci gémir alors qu'elle se retournait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ses yeux troublés par l'alcool et le désir.

Alors qu'elle s'écartait légèrement, mettant son front contre celui du jumeau Weasley, elle chuchota du bout des lèvres :

« J'ai cru que tu étais fâché à cause de notre conversation Fred. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles pour mes paroles, mais je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dis. Ton frère me m'aime pas du tout et il nous veut du mal »

« Je doute que Fred soit fâché, mais moi je ne sais pas comment le prendre » Répondit George en souriant malicieusement, fixant d'un regard faussement amical les prunelles sombres de Félice.

Celle-ci sembla reprendre quelques peu ses esprits et s'écarta d'un bon, s'appuyant contre la fenêtre, le verre froid la faisant frissonner.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es complètement dingue mon pauvre ! »

« Oui, complètement dingue de toi »

« Tu… Quoi ? » Sa voix croassa légèrement « Alors tu, tu n'étais pas jaloux de moi, mais de Fred ? »

« Absolument » Répondit très sérieusement George en s'approchant de nouveau à petit pas.

« Mais tu me détestes, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux »

« Seulement parce que tu m'as préféré mon frère. J'aurais pu_ tout_ te donner. Et mes parties de baises sont très certainement meilleures que celle de Fred, j'ai plus d'expérience »

« Fred me fait très bien l'amour » Récria Félice d'un air outré, alors qu'elle sentait poindre le mal de crâne, ne faisant pas attention à la grimace de dégoût qui barra le front de George sous ses mots.

Celui-ci s'approcha un peu plus, passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille, l'enserrant de sa chaleur, et déposa de petit baiser le long de sa mâchoire avant de reprendre ses lèvres en une douce caresse.

« J'ai envie de toi » Dit-il enfin, le souffle saccadé.

« Je… je ne peux pas faire ça à Fred. Je l'aime tu sais ? »

« Ouais, ouais, j'avais cru comprendre » Sa lèvre inférieure s'affaissa légèrement, laissant apparaître sur sa bouche une adorable moue « Mais ne me dis pas que je ne te fais pas envie ? Ca ne te dis pas de te faire le deuxième frère ? Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu auras l'occasion de faire tous les quatre matins, tu t'en rends bien compte ? »

« Je… » George lui embrassa le cou.

« On sera discret, il n'y a personne à l'étage, on a qu'à faire vite »

Alors qu'il glissait doucement sa main dans celle plus fine de Félice pour la guider vers l'étage supérieur, ils rencontrèrent Draco qui jeta un regard interrogateur à George, avant de sourire d'un air entendu. Saluant au passage la jeune fille d'un mouvement de tête, celle-ci se mit à rougir et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée.

OOOOOOO

« Oui maman tout ce passe très bien, et George est venu - Oui, oui je sais que tu regrettes de ne pas être là, mais l'important c'est la tante - Bien entendu quelle question ! Non, Félice n'est pas à coté de moi, elle… elle est en bas - Oui maman, oui, je sais tout ça. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour emménager ensemble mais - Ecoute, c'est fait maintenant, et tout se passe bien alors ça va, ok ? Ne t'inquiète pas de ça - Bien, j'embrasserais George pour toi, promis - Haha… oui maman, je lui tirerais les oreilles pour lui dire de venir vous voir à la maison dès que vous êtes de retour. Bonne nuit »

Alors qu'il posait le téléphone sur l'épaisse moquette blanche de sa chambre, il tenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé high-tech -qu'avait acheté Félice- avec une grimace de dégoût. C'était très loin d'être aussi confortable que son fauteuil.

Assis en face de la cheminée, il poussa un léger soupir et massa ses épaules du bout des doigts en sentant ses tendons tirer. Depuis qu'ils étaient installé, il dormait affreusement mal. Les quatre premiers jours, il ne cessait de se dire que c'était a cause du changement de matelas, les deux autres, c'étaient les coussins, celui d'après, le lit et enfin, il s'était rendu à l'évidence; La non-présence de Georges dans son lit était très certainement la cause de ses crises d'insomnies. Parce qu'inévitablement, passer vingt-quatre ans à partager son lit avec la même personne, cela laisse des traces.

Fermant douloureusement les paupières, il fut assailli par d'innombrables images de son frère.

Ses grognements au réveil, ses sourires entendu lorsqu'il le prévenait qu'il sortait le soir et qu'il ne reviendrait très certainement pas de la nuit, ses moues boudeuses alors qu'il tentait en vain de convaincre Fred qu'il n'était pas un lapin pour manger de la salades, ses soupirs de contentement lorsqu'il faisait un rêve agréable.

Et toutes ses frasques anodines passèrent rapidement aux sourires tendres lorsqu'il lui chuchotait qu'il l'aimait, avant de s'endormir, puis aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés étant jeunes, pour tester, et cela finissait généralement par ses murmures d'encouragement, dans la baignoire, alors que Fred le masturbait.

Alors qu'il sentait la température de son corps augmenter de quelques degré, son pantalon se fit soudain trop étroit, gênant, presque irritant sur la peau sensible de ses cuisses et de son sexe.

Y menant doucement sa main, plus du tout honteux de ses gestes qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, et qui lui permettait de vivre « normalement » -si tant est que jouer à touche pipi en pensant à son jumeau était un signe de normalité, il fut interrompu par un rire clair venant du couloir et une voix suave et chaude :

« Chut… fais moins de bruit ma belle, on va se faire remarquer. Où est ta chambre ? »

« Par-là » Annonça une voix joyeuse et féminine.

Fred fronça ses fins sourcils, la tête tournée vers la porte de la chambre, dans son dos. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre était celle de Félice, mais l'autre… comment ? Ce n'était pas possible, il la détestait.

Comme pour le contredire, la porte fut brusquement ouverte, puis refermée tout aussi violemment alors que deux corps se pressaient chaudement contre elle. Les légers bruits de succion qu'il entendait ainsi que les gémissements de Félice ne pouvaient pas le détromperde ce qu'il croyait voir, malgré la maigre luminosité provenant de l'âtre devant lui.

Sa compagneétait coincée contre la porte près du mur peint de vert pâle. Sa tête, penchée vers l'arrière et la bouche béante, elle poussait d'immondes geignements de satisfaction alors qu'une main adroite semblait s'exercer sous ses fins jupons relevés sur ses hanches.

Son jumeau, lui, ne semblait prendre aucun autre plaisir que celui d'écraser de son poids la jeune fille. En s'exécutant, il cherchait visiblement des yeux quelque chose dans la pièce puisque son regard n'avait de cesse de parcourir la chambre.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la droite, son regard s'accrocha à celui étrangement identique de son frère, à moitié assis dans le canapé qui le fixait d'un air morne, ses lèvres pendantes en une comique grimace de dégoût alors que ses yeux alternaient entre la vision du visage de son frère, ou la main de celui-ci qui semblait creuser un tunnel de ses doigts entre les cuisses de sa petite amie.

George lui sourit doucement, presque tendrement et se détourna de lui pour mordiller l'oreille de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, mêlant habillement d'adroits coups de langues, semblant ravir sa partenaire puisque ses gémissements attinrent un résonnement parfait dans la chambre, se répercutant très certainement aussi dans le couloir.

Fred, de son coté ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne comprenait définitivement plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce que son frère se trouvait dans cette position, dans sa maison, dans sa chambre et avec sa petite amie, alors qu'il était censé la haïr farouchement ? C'était incompréhensible.

Et surtout, pourquoi sa colère et sa jalousie étaient uniquement tournées vers sa jeune compagne ?

En arquant soudainement le dos, celle-ci laissa échapper une plainte particulièrement sonore avant de s'effondrer à moitié sur le mur, ses paupières papillonnantes alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer son cœur furieux.

George leur fit brusquement intervertir les places et se retrouva ainsi acculé au mur, pouvant ainsi profiter de tout son saoule de la vision de son jumeau qui n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux, même par pudeur.

Alors qu'il se replongeait de nouveau dans cette étonnante mare bleutée aux multiples facettes, Félice lui dit d'une voix rauque, posant habilement sa main sur son entrejambe tendue, car même s'il n'aimait pas cette fille et que sa simple vision lui donnait envie de vomir, un corps reste un corps et cette main sur lui lui procurait d'agréable frisson dans l'échine :

« Je t'en prie George, dis-moi qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir »

« Mais très certainement »

« On sera prudent, hein ! Parce que je ne veux pas que Fred soit au courant, tu comprends ? Je l'aime fort et je m'en voudrais s'il venait à souffrir par ma faute »

« Je comprends tout à fait, je _t_'en voudrais s'il venait à souffrir par _ta_ faute »

La jeune femme écarquilla légèrement les yeux, semblant ne pas comprendre, mais laissa sa réflexion de coté en s'agenouillant devant le jumeau Weasley sous la douce pression que celui-ci exerçait sur son épaule. A ses pieds, Félice ne semblait pas se rendre compte de leur manège, ni du regard scrutateur qui marquait avec incandescence sa nuque découverte.

Complètement investi dans la mission qu'elle semblait s'être fixée, c'est avec les pupilles dilatées et les mains tremblantes qu'elle déboutonna un peu brusquement le jean de George, laissant le tissu s'écrouler au pied de son amant de par sa largeur. Les yeux emplis d'une drôle de concupiscence, elle frôlait de ceux-ci le membre emprisonné, qui par sa taille généreuse qu'elle entrapercevait sous la mince couche du boxer, la faisait redoubler de salive.

George baissa son regard vers elle, et peu désireux de faire s'éterniser le moment, abaissa jusqu'à mi-cuisse son sous-vêtement, exposant ainsi à la vue de tous, dans toute son impudique nudité, son sexe à demi dressé, vraisemblablement pas au mieux de sa forme. Les genoux légèrement fléchis, les jambes écartées, il attrapa la nuque de la jeune femme de sa main gauche et la mi-face à son désir, laissant la chaleur de son souffle erratique couvrir ses testicules gonflés et son gland rougi. Relevant ses deux prunelles aqualines vers celles de son jumeau, il n'aperçu -dépassant du canapé- que ses incroyables yeux identiques aux siens et une petite masse de cheveux roux aux airs rebelles.

Alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, directement adressé à Fred, sa bouche se courba brusquement et laissa s'échapper un fort gémissement de satisfaction alors que Félice suçotait avec maîtrise le bout suintant de son sexe. Sa main droite alla rapidement se nicher dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa partenaire, ses doigts minces s'entremêlant à quelques mèches, lui permettant ainsi une prise solide sur la tête de la jeune femme, contrôlant de ce fait ses allées et venues. Luttant contre son envie de se laisser porter par l'antre humide et chaude qui entourait à présent l'intégralité de son érection, il maintint ses yeux à demi-ouvert, fixant d'un regard lascifsa moitié qui lui renvoyait un regard trouble et larmoyant.

Alors qu'ilancrait ses yeuxsur les lèvres charnues et veloutées de son frère, alors qu'il sentait la jeune femme gober alternativement ses testicules, alors qu'il entrevoyait entre ses paupières à demi close les dents blanches de son jumeau tirer violemment sur la chaire élastique de sa bouche, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir face aux assauts de ses sensations et de ses sentiments, il interposa le visage lisse, fin et anguleux de son frère à celui poupon de la jeune femme qui lui montrait tout son savoir. Et alors qu'il se replongeait dans un torrent d'émoi et d'excitation, ce n'était plus les lèvres peintes de rose qui entouraient son pénis dressé, mais celle plus épaisses et rougies de son jumeau, sa langue humide et inquisitrice qui s'enroulait en différent mouvement le long de sa fulgurante ardeur, ses dents fines à l'émail éclatant qui mordillait tendrement le peau lâche de son prépuce.

Dans un dernier mouvement, alors que ses fesses tapaient violemment et avec saccades le mur contre lequel il était appuyé, son regard se fixa avecprofondeur dans celui de son double et la larme qu'il vit creuser un sillon contre la peau taché de sa pommette lui insuffla une étrange sensation douloureuse au creux de l'estomac. Avec un dernier soubresaut, il se libéra d'une seule poussée, se vidant à l'intérieur même de celle qu'il imaginait être son frère :

« Oh Fred ! » Sa langue claqua durement contre son palet tandis que son corps repus se détendait d'un seul coup.

Son pénis retomba mollement, la peau fine de ses testicules se fripa légèrement, ses abdominaux se firent presque invisible sous la pâle carnation de sa chaire, ses cuisses débandèrent intégralement, prêtent à le lâcher face à la puissance de son orgasme.

Abaissant le regard vers Félice, il découvrit que celle-ci fixait avec horreur son jumeau.

Celui-ci serrait à en crier le tissu du canapé sur lequel il était installé, ses phalanges, contractés à l'extrême, semblaient prêtes à déchirer la chair délicate de ses mains dont les jointures blanchies griffaient le cuir blanc.

« Fred… mon amour… » Félice se mit à quatre pattes et rampa vers le sofa par de lents mouvements, de grosses larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux exorbités et un peu fou « Ce n'est pas _du tout_ ce que tu crois mon amour, je t'aime mon amour, crois moi, hein ? » Elle se tenait à présent face à lui, seulement séparée par le canapé. Faisant fi de la faiblesse de ses genoux, elle se redressa, mettant son visage repentant à hauteur du sien. Sa lèvre inférieure s'empâta légèrement, affichant une moue boudeuse absolument ridicule aux vues des circonstances « Mon amour, parle-moi… »

« Tu veux que je te parle _chérie_ » Commença Fred d'une voix doucereuse en contournant le sofa pour se tenir à ses cotés « Que veux tu m'entendre dire ? Que j'ai apprécié le spectacle de ta bouche sur la bite de son jumeau ? »

« Non, non, non, non, non » Geignit-elle « Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je ne voulais pas… c'est, c'est sa faute à lui » Hurla t-elle d'un seul coup en pointant un doigt vengeur sur George.

De son coté, George ne pipait mot. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas une seule seconde le visage de son frère. Celui-ci avait les paupières plissées etles joues creusent tandis que ses poings se serraient convulsivement le long de son corps. Il était dans une colère noire, le genre de colère qu'il laissait rarement échapper. Le genre de colère qu'il avait eut il y a presque cinq ans, lorsque pour la première fois il l'avait surpris dans _leur_ lit, alors qu'il prenait bestialement le corps d'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes, ou bien encore il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il avait essayé sans le prévenir une potion-farce de leur cru qui n'était pas au point, se retrouvant avec des poumons aillant doublés de volume, l'empêchant de respirer. Il avait faillit mourir ce jour du 14 février, et Fred lui en avait énormément voulu.

Mais présentement, sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui, non, son regard furibond ne quittait pas cette impotente de Félice, qui l'accusait à demi-mot de viol.

« J'étais saoule, il en a profité, il… il… il s'est fait passer pour toi… Il me disait des mots doux en me caressant. Je ne pouvais pas savoir… que, que… je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'était pas _toi !_ » Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle prononçait la fin de sa phrase. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter ceux de Fred alors que des sanglots s'étaient remis à broyer douloureuse sa gorge « Tu me crois, hein ? Tu me crois mon amour, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. C'est ton frère, il… il est démoniaque »

D'un mouvement dramatique, elle suspendit ses deux bras autour de son cou et plongea son visage humide dans le creux de son épaule. George lui jeta un regard meurtrier qu'elle ne put apercevoir puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos, mais Fred ne loupa rien du spectacle. Il passa doucement sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, en une lente caresse, ne quittant pas du regard son jumeau qui semblait sur le point de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents.

En sentant une douce main chaude envelopper son épaule gauche, la massant légèrement,Félice poussa un petit soupir de bonheur et commença à déposer un série de petits baisers le long du cou gracile, remontant prudemment vers l'os de la mâchoire carrée, puis picora du bout de la langue la pulpe des lèvres de son compagnon.

Fred accepta finalement le baiser, laissant la langue pernicieuse pénétrer sa bouche, caresser ses dents, son palet puis venir s'enrouler amoureusement autour de la sienne. Alors qu'ils se caressaient mutuellement, sous les yeux brûlant de son jumeau, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'endroit où se trouvait cette langue quelques minutes auparavant.

Il avait presque l'impression de sentir dans les recoins chaleureux de la bouche de son amante, le goût délicatement amer et salé du sperme de George. Cette pensée l'excita bien plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître. Et alors qu'il sentait son sexe prendre du volume dans son pantalon, il s'écarta brusquement de Félice, la repoussant si fort et si loin de lui qu'elle s'affala au sol, ses yeux lui lançant un regard effrayé.

« Tu pensais vraiment que le fait de gémir à mes pieds allait me faire te pardonner ? Tu me prends pour un con Félice ? » Rugit-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Non, non, mon chéri. Je t'aime » Pleura t-elle en essayant de se relever à l'aide de ses bras, ses jambes n'étant pas assez stables pour la soutenir intégralement.

D'un mouvement rapide, Fred l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se mettre debout et la traîna dans la chambre, sans prendre garde au meuble contre lesquels elle cognait en geignant. Dépassant George, il ouvrit durement la porte et la jeta sur le palier, dans le couloir sombre.

« Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire que c'est fini entre nous ? » Il regarda Félice de haut, alors que celle-ci s'était agenouillée au sol, pleurant à chaude larme en frottant son bras douloureux « Pas la peine de gâcher la soirée pour autant. Je partirais demain matin, bonne soirée » Et sur ses derniers mots, il claqua la porte, faisant trembler les fondations ainsi qu'une toile peinte à l'huile accrochée au mur adjacent.

Avec un énorme soupir, il accula son front contre la porte. Ses poings crispés vinrent rencontrer violemment le mur, blessant sa peau pâle et laissant de fines traînées de sang. Il posa ensuite le plat de ses mains contre le battant de bois et essaya de reprendre calmement sa respiration, échouant misérablement alors que sa vue se brouillait, noyant ses iris dans d'agaçantes larmes de sel. De profonds sanglots finirent par sortir de sa bouche, secouant son estomac de spasmes.

George le regardait faire, incapable du moindre geste, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende s'étouffer avec ses propres larmes et ses goulées d'air.

S'approchant à petits pas, il se plaça délicatement derrière lui, ne sachant véritablement pas comment s'y prendre. Devait-il le serrer contre lui ? Le laisser seul avec sa peine ? Lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait ?

Sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences, il agit instinctivement et écrasa de son corps celui de son jumeau contre la porte, lui bloquant ainsi toute retraite, et passa tendrement ses bras minces autour de son corps, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces au point de lui briser quelques côtes s'il augmentait la pression de ses muscles.

Alors qu'il sentait son frère se débattre, tentant de lui asséner des coups dans le ventre à l'aide de ses coudes, il se mit à lui murmurer des mots de réconfort au creux de l'oreille, pressant sa bouche sur le lobe, caressant de sa joue son cuir chevelu :

« Chutttt… il faut que tu te calmes mon ange. Respires calmement, je suis là maintenant. Respires je t'en prie »

Dans une litanie de mots tendres, une succession sans pareil de promesse de bonheur et de joie, Fred fini par se détendre invariablement entre ses bras, acceptant sa présence à ses cotés, ses bras autour de lui, son torse pressé contre son dos, son sexe contre ses fesses, sa main dans ses cheveux, sa bouche humide dans son cou. Il gémit bien malgré lui et se retourna lentement pour se mettre face à George.

Ses yeux vinrent invariablement rencontrer ceux de son jumeau. Ils étaient _exactement_ de la même taille, au millimètre près. Prenant les deux bras de son frère qui s'était détaché de lui, il les renoua autour de sa taille, affermissant sa prise contre son corps, s'enivrant de sa chaleur, laissant ses sens prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, George fit lentement remonter ses mains le long de l'échine, massant du bout des doigts les vertèbres douloureuses, apaisant par de simples gestes chacun des muscles. Passant furtivement les omoplates, les épaules, ses mains se nichèrent dans le cou gracile, l'entourant presque entièrement, réchauffant ainsi ses doigts gelés.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça George ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses assister à un tel spectacle ? » Alors que Fred parlait, le jeune homme roux rapprocha imperceptiblement sa bouche de la sienne, caressant ses lèvres à chacune de ses paroles « Tu voulais te venger de mon départ ? Me voir souffrir ? » Maintenant que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, débitant un flot incessant de mots et de phrases, George lapa par de petits à-coups la chair malléable de ses lèvres, excitant la peau sensible, étouffant par instants le son de ses paroles, jouant vraisemblablement « Et bien tu as réussi, parce que je souffre George, tu m'entends ? Je souffre comme si on m'avait ouvert le ventre avec les dents et qu'un vent glacé frétillait dans mes tripes à découvert. Et ça fait foutrement mal… Hum… » George plongea une langue impatiente dans sa bouche, envahissant ce territoire qu'il savait lui appartenir.

Cette douceur, cette chaleur, cette humidité, cet arrière goût alcoolisé lui appartenait.

Alors qu'il se retirait, ses mains prirent en coupe le visage rougissant de son jumeau, aplatissant tendrement le velouté de ses joues de ses paumes, malaxant ainsi cette peau d'enfant aux teintes laiteuses tachée de brun.

« Viens. On va s'asseoir confortablement et on va discuter. On a des choses à se dire. Pas de faux-semblant, pas de mensonges. Seulement la douloureuse et doucereuse réalité. Ca marche ? » George lui tendit gentiment la main, l'invitant à faire son choix.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, alors que la main raffinée de Fred se glissait calmement dans la sienne. Raffermissant sa prise, il le tira légèrement vers le sofa, s'asseyant au milieu, le forçant ainsi à se mettre à ses cotés, sur sa gauche. Leurs genoux se frôlaient furtivement au moindre de leurs gestes, accentuant la tension et l'excitation déjà bien présente dans leurs deux corps tendus.

« Bien… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Maintenant qu'on est là, je ne sais pas ce qu'on est censé se dire » Lui dit George avec un regard d'enfant contrit.

La mine défaite, il semblait chercher désespérément ses mots, Fred décida de lui venir en aide, et après un petit silence peu confortable, se jeta à l'eau :

« Depuis... depuis combien de temps ? » Aux froncements de sourcils de George, il se reprit « Depuis combien de temps tu sais que… que je te plais ? » Termina t-il à voix basse, comme le plus affreux des secrets.

Le jeune homme roux rit de sa gène, embrassant gentiment l'exquise veine violine de son poignet, il poursuivit, ses lèvres ne quittant pas se peau. Susurrant des mots avec passion, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Fred.

« Hum… avec mauvaise foi, je dirais depuis que j'ai compris que tu m'échappais avec l'arrivé de Félice. Mais plus sincèrement, je pense que ça date de bien plus loin. Peut-être depuis que j'ai découvert le sexe, sûrement depuis toujours » Il lui lança un regard vacillant et demanda « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Et bien, comme je suis honnête avec moi-même, je dirais depuis toujours. Au fond, j'ai toujours su que toi et moi on n'était pas fait autrement que pour être ensemble »

« Mais alors pourquoi tu t'es tiré avec cette pétasse ? »

Fred siffla nerveusement en le regardant durement, réprobateur :

« Ne l'appelle pas ainsi. Je suis parti parce que… parce que j'avais peur de toi… enfin, je m'exprime mal, c'est pas vraiment de toi dont j'avais peur, mais plutôt des sentiments que tu me faisais ressentir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » George acquiesça « Je me disais que si j'arrivais à me détacher de toi, notre relation reprendrait un cours normal et pas celui qu'elle est en train de prendre… »

« Tu trouves ça dégueulasse ? Parce que moi non. C'est pas parce que tu es mon frère que j'ai mis autant de temps à me décider, mais parce que j'avais peur de ma dépendance. Putain Fred, tu n'imagines pas comme je me suis senti mourir quand tu es parti. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à me broyer le cœur. Je t'aime à un point que je ne croyais même pas imaginable et c'est tellement pathétique »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il passa avec fatigue ses mains sur son visage puis sur ses cheveux, tentant d'enfouir ses problèmes par ce simple geste.

« Hey ! Calme-toi grand dieu. Ce n'est pas… _pathétique_. C'est pas une situation facile, je te l'accorde, mais merde quoi ! On a fait les quatre cents coups George. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fais. Tu es la chair de ma chair, ne te mets pas dans cet état. On va… surmonter ça, comme on l'a toujours fait en cas de coup dur »

« Tu veux m'aider à affronter ça Fred ? Tu le veux vraiment ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Oui » Murmura t-il dans un souffle « Oui, je le veux. Parce que je pense que si je t'aide toi, alors je m'aiderais aussi en même temps »

George l'attrapa brusquement par la taille, lui faisant pousser un cri aigu et le fit monter sur ses genoux, chacune de ses cuisses repliées posées sur ses cotés.

« Je te prends au mot Fred. Aide-moi, ne me laisse pas souffrir. Embrasse-moi »

Fred écarquilla grandement les yeux et tenta de se relever, mais George passa possessivement ses bras autour de sa taille, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper, et rapprocha par la même son torse du sien, tous deux secoués par un souffle irrégulier.

« Embrasse-moi » Insista t-il.

« Mais George, nous… nous sommes frères. Si je t'embrasse, alors ça va tout changer entre nous. On… on aura une _relation_ » Dit Fred d'une voix éteinte.

« Parce que tu crois qu'après ce qui s'est passé tout va redevenir comme avant ? »

« J'avais espéré que - »

« Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme avant ! Je ne veux pas risquer de te voir partir avec quelqu'un d'autre comme avec Félice ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! Tu m'appartiens Fred, corps et âme… tu comprends ça ? Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus _jamais_ je ne te laisserais filer. Même si je dois te ficeler à notre lit, tu ne partiras plus, je ne le permettrais pas »

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir ! » S'insurgea Fred en redressant le dos, dépassant ainsi son jumeau de quelques centimètres.

« Alors _embrasse-moi !_ »

Et sur ses mots, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment, se pressant les unes sur les autres, mêlant leurs souffles, de doux frémissement hantant la chair avide de leurs bouches. Avec un gémissement d'inconfort, Fred plaça ses mains à plat sur les épaules de son frère, prenant ainsi appui pour le dominer de sa hauteur, l'écrasant de ses muscles abdominaux contractés à l'extrême. Soulevant son bassin, il l'accula contre celui de son homologue, encastrant avec rudesse leurs sexes comprimés, les faisant bredouiller une litanie de mots incompréhensibles contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Le sentant s'échauffer, le corps à la dérive, George décida de rompre le baiser et tint son front contre celui de Fred, tentant tous deux de reprendre leurs respirations après une telle démonstration.

« Bien… bien… on va peut être se calmer un peu si on veut terminer cette conversation. Hein ? C'est trop important pour qu'on mette cela de coté » Commença George avec un petit rire, sa voix devenue étrangement rauque « A mon tour de te poser une question. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Fred n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait, il était évident que la seule personne qui lui est un jour fait de l'ombre était Félice.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui répondre. Evidemment, il avait eut de forts sentiments pour la jeune femme. Il n'était pas manipulateur au point de partager une maison, avec une personne pour laquelle il n'avait aucune considération, dans le seul but de faire abdiquer l'amour qu'il nourrissait pour son jumeau. S'il avait agit ainsi, il se serait dégoûté de lui-même. Bien entendu, il s'était tout de même servi de Félice comme échappatoire… et au fond, il n'était pas vraiment fier de lui car tout cela ne l'avait mené qu'à d'atroces souffrances. La séparation d'avec George lui avait laissé un immonde goût d'amertume au fond de la gorge, ruinant sa santé, sa joie, mais n'étouffant pas pour autant son amour. Plus le temps était passé, plus il avait pris conscience de sa dépendance, de son besoin. Il se faisait l'effet d'un junky en mal de substance. Et sa drogue était imparable et le sevrage douloureusement impossible.

Et c'est ce qu'il dit à George, d'une voix claire, quoi qu'un peu timide. Il lui expliqua avec autant de précision que possible ses sentiments et ses réactions, voyant le rictus moqueur qu'il lui adressait se transformer en un superbe et honnête sourire de bonheur.

« Alors, sous-entendu, même si tu avais de tendre penchant pour elle, c'est moi, et moi seul que tu aimes ? » Demanda t-il sans cacher sa joie, d'une voix assez forte.

« Mais chut ! » Le coupa Fred avec un regard inquiet en regardant avec appréhension la porte derrière eux.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas prit pleinement conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Dieu tout puissant, ils étaient sur _son_ canapé, dans _sa_ chambre à coucher, dans _sa_ maison, pour _sa_ crémaillère avec _ses_ invités à l'étage en dessous. Si quelqu'un avait par mégarde traîné à l'étage, il aurait tout entendu de leur conversation. Que penseraient leurs proches s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient une relation autre que leur éternel amour platonique, si quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'ils… qu'ils se donnaient des baisers fiévreux, qu'ils se désiraient tellement fort qu'il croyait en faire exploser sa braguette… Que se passerait-il ?

George tendit l'oreille, tentant de comprendre pourquoi Fred l'avait ainsi interrompu. Mais autre les douces notes de jazz, mêlant avidement le saxophone et le violon en une drôle de partition, les rires bruyant de certains des invités et les hurlements hystériques de colère de Ron vociférant contre le sans gène et le manque de pudeur de Harry et de Draco, aucun son ne lui parvint.

Il tourna le visage vers son jumeau attendant que celui-ci le regarde, mais quand il remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement, ses yeux brouillés scrutant la pièce avec angoisse, il s'autorisa de le prendre fortement dans ses bras. Enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de doigts, leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson cherchant désespérément à se plaire, il ne le lâcha pas avant d'être sur qu'il soit calmé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Fred ? »

« Et si… et si quelqu'un apprenait pour nous deux ? »

« Alors tu avoues qu'il y a un 'nous deux' ? »

Fred lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule, le regard dur :

« Ce n'est pas drôle crétin. Je parle sérieusement. Si papa ou maman, ou même l'un des frangins venaient à savoir qu'on s'aime… _à notre manière_, comment ils réagiraient ? Ils seraient sûrement déçus. Surtout maman… »

« Je ne pense pas. Très sincèrement, maman nous aime trop pour avoir des préjugés à notre égard. Elle sait déjà qu'on s'aime d'une manière inconsidérée, et même si elle râle sans cesse, jamais elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui puise nous conduire au malheur. Papa… bah c'est papa quoi, il va très certainement nous rire au nez et repartir s'entourer de ses fruits en plastiques en ce demandant pourquoi diable les moldus fabriquent de tels fruits qu'ils ne peuvent pas manger. Bill, Charlie et la demi-portion vont nous faire un gros calinou en nous souhaitant que ça dure, et Ron » Il éclata soudain de rire « On se roulera des pelles monumentales devant lui en cœur avec Harry et Draco pour voir sa réaction »

« Et Percy ? » Souffla Fred « Et Harry, Draco ? »

« Et bien, pour Percy, je suppose qu'il va lever le nez dédaigneusement et se détourner de nous avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, très heureux qu'on _soit_ heureux, même s'il préférerait s'étouffer avec sa langue que de nous le dire. Quand à Harry et Draco… »

« Oui… » L'invita à continuer son frère, d'un haussement de sourcil.

« Ils sont déjà au courant »

« Quoi ! »

« Calme-toi Fred, si je suis là, c'est grâce à Draco, il m'a convaincu de faire quelque chose pour te récupérer »

« J'aurais dû me douter que l'idée de te taper ma copine ne venait pas de toi, _trop serpentard_ »

George rit légèrement et attrapa son visage à deux mains, l'approchant du sien. Il baisa doucement ses lèvres, s'empreignant de son être, de sa présence.

Ce touché -même léger- sur son corps fit réagir immédiatement Fred. Son sexe qui jusqu'alors avait reprit une taille normale, se gonfla d'une pression, se faisant durement sentir contre les abdominaux de son frère, partiellement collé à lui. La verge de George se dressa d'une manière similaire à cette caresse et il cambra exagérément les reins pour plus de contact. Avec un son étouffé, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, le besoin de se toucher se réveillant, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais réellement quittés depuis le début de leur échange.

Avec un geste hésitant, Fred passa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de son jumeau, relaxant les nerfs tendus, s'enfouissant un peu dans les courtes mèches rousses, tandis que l'autre se dirigeait -incertaine- vers la fermeture éclaire du pantalon, là où le renflement était le plus évident. Passant doucement un doigt le long de sa braguette, il la fit coulisser avec prudence, sous le regard enflammé et affamé de George.

« Fred, tu sais ce que tu fais ? Tu es sur de toi ? Vraiment ? »

Son jumeau ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de raffermir sa prise sur sa nuque, en déboutonnant les deux larges boutons en fer de son pantalon. Il fut surprit de ne découvrir aucun sous-vêtement, exposant ainsi le sexe blafard à demi-dressé dans sa prison de tissu entouré d'une petit masse de poils blonds très clairs. Avait-il rêvé le boxer que George avait lui même abaissé précédément? C'était sans importance.

Relevant le regard vers son frère, Fred le vit qui regardait ailleurs, les joues étonnamment rouges, semblant extrêmement gêné par la situation. C'était pourtant ce qu'il désirait le plus, enfin il le croyait, parce qu'il avait drôlement l'air de _le désirer_.

Profitant du fait de ne pas être dérangé par le regard inquisiteur et concupiscent sur le moindre de ses gestes, il passa doucement sa main sur la peau curieusement fine et douce. Il connaissait son sexe par cœur. Plus large et moins long que le sien, un gland plus épais à la douce couleur violine, des testicules symétriques et parfaitement gonflés. Il savait exactement _où_ poser sa main, _où_ la pulpe de ses doigts devait caresser, il l'avait apprit sur le bout de la langue -ce n'était bien entendu qu'une expression, il n'avait jamais osé aller jusque là dans son état de semi-conscience. Chaque ridule, chaque courbe, chaque arrondi… tout en force et en puissance.

Pendant qu'il partait dans ses pensées, comparant les réactions à celle qu'il avait déjà eut le loisir de contempler, il pressa plus durement le sexe à sa base, bloquant d'une certaine manière la jouissance, donnant du plaisir par la douleur. George bascula la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge à mille caresses et mille baisers, hurlant son plaisir sans retenue, geignant des plaintes sourdes alors qu'il se sentait près de la libération mais qu'il était dans l'incapacité d'atteindre.

« Oh Fred, Fred, Fred, je t'en prie, s'il te plait arrête ça ! »

Ce dernier sourit gentiment et accédant à sa requête, relâcha la pression et massa du pouce le gland, glissant avec volupté grâce à l'humide sécrétion qui s'en échappait. Dans un dernier mouvement, sa main fut inondée d'une chaude et pâteuse substance blanchâtre, tandis que George poussait un dernier soupir de remerciement et lui embrassait le cou, s'évertuant à le marquer comme sien de ses lèvres et de ses dents.

Plutôt fier de lui, Fred éleva sa main souillée entre leurs deux visages, exposant ainsi sous leurs yeux le sperme désormais froid qui commençait à glisser sur son poignet.

D'un rapide mouvement de tête et de langue, il goûta sur un coin du revers de sa main l'étrange suc qui la maculait. George le regarda faire attentivement, ses yeux ne lâchant pas ses lèvres qui venait de prendre son majeur en bouche, exerçant une légère pression sur le doigt entier pour le débarrasser de la semence avec un soupir de contentement.

Les yeux provocateurs, Fred lui mit sous le nez son index, l'encourageant à faire de même. Malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes et autre sexe torride qu'il avait expérimenté, George n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se connaître aussi intimement, mais le souffle irrégulier et la grimace pleine d'extase qu'affichait le visage de son jumeau à l'instant le convint qu'il y avait bien une première fois à tout.

Alors qu'il avait fermer les yeux pour savourer avec plus de justesse le moment, Fred laissa s'échapper un cri d'étonnement -rouvrant immédiatement ses prunelles- en sentant autour de son doigt la douce et chaude moiteur de la bouche de George. Ce dernier, mutin, le perçait de son regard, et faisait descendre avec indécence ses lèvres sur toute sa longueur.

« C'est pas affreux, je ne vois pas de quoi se plaignent sans cesse les femmes qui ne veulent pas avaler » S'exclama avec étonnement George après avoir consciencieusement nettoyé son index, puis son pouce.

« C'est parce que tu leur craches dans la gorge avec ton pénis qu'elles se plaignent espèce d'idiot » Rétorqua Fred avec un rire dans la voix, puis, son visage redevint sérieux et il dit faiblement, presque avec crainte « Ecoute George, je ne crois pas que je serais capable d'assumer _ça_ » Commença t-il en désignant du menton sa main inerte entre leurs deux corps « Je pense qu'on devrait s'en tenir là »

George, le visage d'abord inexpressif au regard d'idiot, sembla reprendre ses esprits et comprendre les informations que venait de lui communiquer son frère. Avec une expression d'une rare fureur, son visage se tordit en une moue de dégoût alors qu'il repoussait brutalement Fred hors de ses genoux, l'envoyant au sol, ses yeux tremblant d'angoisse et de peur.

« Tu… tu… tu n'es qu'un immonde connard ! Tu me fais espérer des choses que tu n'as jamais eut l'intention de me donner. Tu m'as menti depuis le début, au fond, tu aimes cette salope ! Mais quel con je suis… » Il poussa un grognement blessé en se relevant, sa gorge était sèche et chacun de ses mots lui coûtait un effort surhumain « Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir comme ça Fred ? Putain, mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je vais me séparer de Félice, parce que c'est dégueulasse pour elle comme situation, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je suis près pour qu'il y est un _nous_, un _nous_ charnelle. Je ne veux pas passer pour _je ne sais quoi_ aux yeux des autres, ils sont tous très important pour moi, vous m'êtes tous indispensable et si je devais lire de l'écœurement dans le regard de certain qui désapprouve notre relation, je ne le supporterais pas. C'est pas sain George, c'est même malsain. On partage le même sang - »

« Mais ta gueule ! Tu te rends compte des inepties que tu es en train de raconter ? Je t'aime, tu comprends ? Est-ce que ton cerveau de merde peut enregistrer cette info ? Je t'aime à en crever, j'ai pas seulement envie de t'allonger pour te baiser. J'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, j'ai envie de ton amour, j'ai envie de _te_ faire l'amour j'ai envie de te voir sans cesse, j'ai envie de te toucher, j'ai envie de te rendre heureux » Sa voix se brisa et il s'effondra au sol, sous le regard impotent de Fred « Rien ne sera comme avant, tu t'en rends compte ? Je veux tout ou rien Fred, j'en ai ma claque des demi-mesures. Ton âme m'appartient depuis toujours, j'ai ton amour, mais je veux aussi ton corps, je veux le voir réagir à ma présence, je veux le sentir se tendre pour moi » Il lui lança un regard désespéré et tendre « Aimes-moi passionnément Fred, aimes-moi passionnément pour égaler la folie avec laquelle je t'aime »

Fred était littéralement bouche bée. De fines larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, ses épaules étaient secouées par des spasmes et il entendait en fond sonore, résonnant contre ses oreilles, les battements précipités de son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine pour rejoindre son homologue.

Se glissant à quatre pattes, il avança vers George et entoura fortement ses épaules de ses bras, pleurant dans son giron.

Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il pense, il ne pourrait jamais se séparer de lui. Il l'aimait à un point tel qu'il se sentait écorché à tout instant, craignant qu'il ne l'abandonne.

« Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir voulu être aussi lâche, on va essayer ensemble George. Je te promets de te donner tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu mérites. Et quoi que puisent en penser les autres et bien… je les emmerde, parce que tu vas devenir ma petite femme »

George sécha sommairement ses larmes et éclata d'un rire clair dans le cou de son jumeau. Ses lèvres le sillonnèrent, ainsi que sa mâchoire, semant de délicieux baisers sur la peau blafarde avant de rejoindre ses lèvres et de nouer telle une promesse le début du tournant de leur vie.

* * *

Et bien voilà la fin de cette OS... pas de mort en cour de route? Tout le monde y a survécu?

Je sais que terminer sur cette note, c'est un peu de pas terminer du tout... je sais aussi que certains vont penser que ça sonne creux comme fin. Mais c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est imposée à moi, et c'est ainsi qu'elle sera. J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez tous passé un bon moment.

De très gros poutous, encore merci d'être présent.

Ruines qui fait des sourires pleins d'amour à sa Meuh


End file.
